new beginning
by fallinlovegrl
Summary: cain was adopted by roy mustang when she was left in Ishball. When she goes out to the country side, she meets ed elric, al elric, and winry rockbell. what new chapter lies ahead?


The smoke cleared,a young man stumbling out of it's depths. The man coughed, covering his mouth as another

bomb hit the area. He lunged out of the way,and rolled over to a brick building. His jet black hair now spotted with

bits of rubble and other debree that came from the explosions. He wiped his eyes, and took in his surroundings.

The 18 year-old leiutenant stared at the damage of the now crumbling Ishbal. He looked to the wall of the building

next door, and stared in wonder. A little girl, about the age of 9 was layed up on the wall, red blotts of blood all over

her clothes and face. Her cinnamon brown and coal black hair flowed in the wind across her face. Roy, the young man,

slowely crept to the girl. _What in the world? Why is their a girl HERE?._ Thought Roy. He was just about to call out to her,

but was innarupted by the military soldiers coming down the alley. "Is that an Ishabalan?" asked one of the men. "Don't

look like one." Said the other. "Kill her anyway, it's better if we put her out of her struggle." The men raised their guns

and pointed them at the girl. "NO!" Roy screamed. He lunged infront of the girl and snapped his fingers. Sparks flew out

of his fingers and shot the men backwards. The men slammed through the wall and layed still. Roy looked at the girl,

and put his hand on her head. "H-hey. Are you okay?" He asked. The girl shook herself awake and stared at the man.

Her eyes were silver, with splotches of red. She wriggled free from him and looked at him in bewilderment. "Who are you?"

She asked quietly. She was shaking and her lip was trembling. _This girl was put through something. She's scared to death._

Roy leaned over her, and stroked her head. She was bleeding from slices in her stomache, the blotches now getting bigger

and redder. "It's okay now, I won't hurt you. My name is Roy Mustang. What is yours?" He asked softly. His voice was calming

and deep. "C-Cain." Roy wrapped her up in his jacket and picked her up. "I can't leave you here. Where are your parents?"

He asked. Tears ran down Cain's face. "DEAD!" She sobed. She burried her face in his chest. Roy was smiling in pity for the girl.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to come with me. You're not Ishabalan, so where's your real home?" He said. "East Central. My

parents were important chairmen. I had no choince but to come along." She whiphered. Roy looked at her now sleeping figure.

She looked so innocent. He saw a black spott on here stomache just above her belly button. A black dragon eating his own tail,

circling a star shape. He stared at the mark. _What is that?_ He thought.

. . .

Cain opened her eyes. Light filled the large room, and birds chirped in the summer sky. The door opened and a young handsom man

poked his head in. "Hey! The squirts awake!" Said Havoc, laughing cheerfully. "Nii-Nii." She laughed, and thrrew her pillow at his head.

He dodged the soaring plump, blue pillow and smiled. "Hey, get dressed. We're going to the farmlands." He said and closed the door.

It's been 3 years since she came here. Roy was her adoptive father, Havoc her not related brotherly like friend, and her. She smiled

and took out a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She slipped on her sandals and waltzed to the main room. Roy smiled and

walked with her to the door.

. . .

Edward Elric swung his legs from the high branch on his favorite tree. His little brother laying on the ground dozing off, and his best

friend Winry Rockbell was now smiling, sitting next to him. "GACK! How'd you get up here so fast?!" He cried. "Hehe." Giggled the girl.

Edward looked at the road behind his fence. He stared in awe as the girl with black and brown hair waltzed up the country road. "HA!"

Edward jumped down and ran to the fence, Winry and the drowsey Alphonse tailing him. "Hey!" Ed shouted. The girl looked at him,

annoyed since he inturrupted her humming session. Ed stared in wonder. This girl was beautiful. Her hair was so fine, the slightest breeze

blowed into her eyes. Her body was slim and curvy, Her chest a little big, and her behind slightly poking out. "Im Edward Elric! Who are you?

Are you from around here?" He asked energetically. "Frist of all, don't you know that it's dangerous to talk to strangers? Second of all, My name is Cain,

And no, Im from Central." She snapped. Ed liked a girl with attitude. "You wanna hang with us?" Winry shouted. "Uh, Sure." She asked.

This boy Edward was a real hotty. She could tell from the wind pulling his shirt against him that he had a nice build, His hair was long

and golden, and his eyes were a Shiney Goldish,brown. But, he was short. She hopped the fence and followed him through the yard.

This might be the start of something new.


End file.
